Siempre en la luna
by looney-weasley
Summary: Una soñadora, unos bromistas, unos celosos de profesión y una vorágine de sentimientos. Luna/Fred/Hermione/Ron.
1. Capítulo 1

Todos dormían, salvo los gemelos Weasley que aún estaban distraídos en sendos sillones junto a la única chimenea encendida. George leía con atención un libro de grandes inventos muggles, impresionado de lo ingeniosos que podían ser a veces sin necesidad de magia. Fred en cambio, tan sólo meditaba lanzando de vez en cuando un cojín al aire. Ninguno de los dos aparentaba rastro alguno de sueño. En un momento, las llamas se intensificaron notablemente y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Fred tomó su varita para apuntar a las figuras recién llegadas mientras George saltaba de su asiento.

Cuando al cabo de unos segundos vieron de quienes se trataba, no sólo se relajaron de inmediato, si no que se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Eran las nuevas invitadas a su hogar, o lo que ellos habían bautizado como "EMHW" (El Maldito Hostal Weasley), por la cantidad de visitas que alojaban y por esa famosa maldición de su familia al tener amistades de sangre impura.

- _¡Lumbreritas!_ – exclamaron a dúo los gemelos. George dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla. Fred imitó a su hermano, pero siempre había tenido más confianza con ella por lo que en el abrazo la levantó del suelo y dio varias vueltas en círculo.

-_ ¡Señorita Lovegood!_ – exclamó a continuación George, mientras teatralmente besaba una mano de la rubia. Ella puso un gesto risueño y miró alrededor como distraída.

- _Hola_ – dijo sin mostrar entusiasmo. Fred en cambio permaneció en silencio mirando largamente a la extraña Ravenclaw, quien correspondió la mirada de la misma manera, sin decir palabra y sin pensar en que él la dijese.

- _No os esperábamos hasta al menos dentro de tres días _– indicó Fred volviendo nuevamente la vista hacía Hermione.

- _Y mucho menos que llegárais en la madrugada cuando todos duermen._- añadió su gemelo.

- _O deberían dormir._ – terminó velozmente Fred, que a diferencia de su hermano, llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta. Hermione hizo un movimiento de labios pero fue interrumpida.

- _Es que nos escapamos_ – intervino la rubia con su dulce tono de voz. Los dos giraron la cabeza hacía ella. – _Teníamos miedo de los bindiums de la noche que viven en el suelo._ - Los gemelos se miraron atónitos, todavía no se habían acostumbrado al enigmático comportamiento de "Lunática". Hermione rió un poco al ver sus caras.

- _En realidad, el padre de Luna tiene que ausentarse y decidimos adelantar el viaje para no estar las dos solas._ – aclaró la castaña dejándoles más conformes. Miró de uno a otro dándose cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos a esos dos. Acostumbrada como estaba a sus bromas y gamberradas durante casi todo el año, ahora tan sólo los veía en contadas ocasiones. – _¿Y qué tal os va en la tienda?_ – preguntó con interés.

- _Somos unos genios y nos gusta volar a nuestro aire._ - indicó Fred - _¿No es así hermanito?_

- _Así es._ – contestó el aludido encaminándose hacía la cocina.

- _Seguimos planeando ideas._ – comentó de nuevo Fred sin dejar de observar un poco alucinado a Luna, que continuaba inmersa en su propio mundo y ahora acariciaba una planta buscando quien sabe qué criatura entre sus hojas. Hermione estaba comentando algo sobre que se alegraba mucho por ellos cuando George regresó con cuatro tazas de té caliente.

El grupo se sentó en el suelo, haciendo un pequeño círculo. Luna se quitó los zapatos y luego bebió de la taza que le ofrecían sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaban, al menos aparentemente. Hermione en cambio, cogió su taza con desconfianza, sería típico de los gemelos gastar alguna broma de bienvenida o probar alguno de sus productos con ellas.

- _No me fío de vosotros._ – comentó divertida. Los pelirrojos se miraron cómicamente. Ya les habría gustado, pero era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano, según los puntos de vista.

- _Oh, está rico, George._ – dijo Luna en voz baja.

- _Soy Fred_ – respondió él, ya que todavía no habían revelado quien era cada uno.

- _No, no_ – dijo simplemente ella moviendo la cabeza. – _Fred es el otro._ – Y bebió otra vez. Los gemelos se miraron con un deje de asombro, no todo el mundo los distinguía con tanta facilidad y sin apenas conocerlos. Incluso su familia a veces los confundía, pero ella ni siquiera había dudado. Hermione, que finalmente también estaba tomando su té, se divertía bastante con la situación. Sin embargo, de pronto los cuatro callaron y ella carraspeó para romper el silencio.

- _Chicos, tengo un poco de sueño, y si no es molestia…_ - Quizá ese silencio incomodaba a George, porque ni siquiera esperó a que terminara la frase para ponerse en pie.

- _Esta noche dormiréis en nuestro cuarto, para no despertar a nadie._ – dijo. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar que estaba demasiado desordenado. – _Mañana nos organizaremos como estaba previsto._

- _¿Y vosotros?_ – se interesó Hermione levantándose también.

- _Él dormirá en la habitación de Percy que sólo tiene una cama, y yo me quedaré en el sofá._ – explicó Fred. Ella asintió, aunque no le parecía muy justo no quería meterse en ese tipo de decisiones.

- _Procuremos no hacer ruido ahora_ – susurró George cargando el equipaje de las invitadas y esperándolas en la escalera. Hermione hizo un gesto a Luna para que la siguiese.

- _Oh no, no tengo sueño_ – contestó tranquilamente ella. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que había árboles y hierba mecidos por el viento de la noche. - ¿Puedo salir? – A Hermione no le gustó ese comportamiento y buscó la mirada de Fred como disculpándose por ello, pero desistió de insistir cuando Fred le dio a entender que no pasaba nada. La castaña suspiró y subió con George al dormitorio.

Luna seguía mirando por la ventana con aire distraido. Entonces el pelirrojo se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió una pequeña manta que había en el sillón.

- _Ahí fuera hace frío enana._ – indicó. Luna se cubrió con la manta con una sonrisa risueña dibujada en su rostro y le siguió hasta la salida. Fred lanzó un hechizo para silenciar la puerta o habría despertado a su madre, y definitivamente no quería eso. Los dos salieron y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba descalza. Iba a decir algo sobre el tema cuando la rubia salió corriendo por el césped, demostrando emoción por primera vez en la noche. Ante eso sólo pudo reír. Realmente el apodo iba muy bien con esa chica, estaba loca, lo cual le hacía realmente divertida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aún no había amanecido del todo cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, apenas conseguía descansar y llevaba al menos dos horas entre cabezadas cortas, como si algo la preocupase, como nerviosa por sus presentimientos. Esta vez tardó un poco en asimilar dónde se encontraba y por un momento no fue consciente de si lo que veía era real o estaba impulsado por sus sueños. Alzó un poco la cabeza para ver que la cama de enfrente todavía estaba vacía. Esa Luna, sólo esperaba que su estancia allí no supusiese un problema para la familia, que no se arrepintiesen de haberla invitado. Suspiró profundamente con un gesto dubitativo, pero al final decidió bajar para dar descanso al gemelo, que seguro que ya no sabía como quitársela de encima. Bajó las escaleras lo más silenciosa que pudo, fijándose sin poder evitarlo que había rastro de desayuno en la cocina, lo cual le llamó la atención en el momento. Al volver la cabeza hacía la salita, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sorprendida. El cuadro que encontró era conmovedor, gracioso y al mismo tiempo casi punzante.

Fred estaba tumbado en el largo sillón, dormido apaciblemente con un brazo haciendo de almohada, y justo a sus pies, Luna se apoyaba en el respaldo con una manta alrededor del torso, y con las piernas asomando. Incluso rozaba con su pie el ombligo del pelirrojo. Se la veía muy tranquila, a los dos se los veía relajados. Sin más, volvió a la cama.

-------

Horas más tarde ya había salido el sol, y seis personas estaban en la cocina. Tras las explicaciones pertinentes, la Sra. Weasley, su hija Ginny y Hermione habían estado preparando las habitaciones. Hermione se quedaría con Ginny, y Luna dispondría del cuarto de Percy. Luego prepararon un rico desayuno de tostadas, zumo y cereales, mientras Harry intentaba ayudar sin que pudiera hacer mucho, pues entre las tres le avasallaban. El Sr. Weasley estaba fuera, y no volvería en el plazo de dos semanas, y George por el contrario que su gemelo, era ahora más responsable y ya se había ido al callejón a hacer unas compras y revisar como se las apañaba la empleada que habían dejado a cargo en sus vacaciones. Ron evidentemente dormía, y ni siquiera el aroma de las tostadas le hacía levantarse por más que se turnaban para llamarle de vez en cuando.

El moreno finalmente se sentó en la mesa, donde ya estaban Luna y Fred, que a pesar de la postura en la que habían despertado, no se sentían incómodos al estar a solas, tal vez sí un poco extraños. Fred había descubierto que lo que Lunática transmitía en una noche, valía más que todas las conversaciones juntas que había tenido con el género femenino, a excepción de los inteligentes diálogos de Hermione. Pero era distinto, de hecho muy distinto. Podía preveer las reacciones de la castaña, sabía cuando bromear y cuando hablar en serio, sabía como picarla y como hacerla reír, pero con Luna todo era una verdadera incógnita. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y le sonreía distraidamente, como si con ella no fuese la cosa.

Harry dijo que iba otra vez a llamar a Ron y esta vez Luna le acompañó, asegurando que ella sabía la forma de despertarle. Hermione aprovechó el momento y se sentó al lado de Fred bebiendo un zumo. Se acercó a su oído.

- _¿Qué tal con lunática? ¿Te ha estado dando el coñazo toda la noche, no?_ - preguntó en un tono que trataba de parecer bromista pero salió antinatural. Sin saber por qué, a él le molestó un poco que hablase así. Sabía que ella no era precisamente de las que criticaban a los demás, pero el tono despectivo que había utilizado no le pareció oportuno.

- _Está como una cabra, pero es un punto._- Dijo sin entrar en detalles con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Eso hizo que la chica arrugara levemente el entrecejo.

- _Díselo a Neville, yo creo que se ven a escondidas para que no nos enteremos_ - no hablaba muy alto por si los escuchaban, pero sus palabras salían solas como dardos. Ni ella se reconocía del todo. Fred quedó callado tras el último comentario, y como no respondía, Hermione cambio de tema. - _¿No desayunas?_ _Hoy me he...nos hemos esmerado_. -Dijo contenta. El rió y guiñó un ojo agradecido, pero negó con la cabeza.

- D_esayunamos los tres cuando amanecía, George, Lunática y yo_ - Hermione mordió una tostada nerviosa, y bebió más de la mitad de su zumo de un trago mientras se levantaba sin añadir nada. Él vio que su madre salía de la cocina y fue a incordiarla un rato, aunque en realidad tenía algo que proponerla. Cuando la castaña soltaba el plato en la pila, Ginny que estaba pendiente de casi todo, se acercó a su amiga.

- _Tú estás muerta de celos_. - Dijo sin contemplaciones. La miró fijamente y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a una Hermione más que confundida dándole vueltas a todo.

-------

En el piso de arriba Ron continuaba durmiendo con cara de felicidad mientras dos cabezas asomaban por la puerta. Harry le llamó y él se tapó con la almohada en señal de protesta. Entonces la rubia se acercó y se tumbó a su lado de forma misteriosa pero pretendiendo que él lo notara. Se puso de lado, de cara a él y con disimulo metió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ron abrió un poco los ojos ý se encontró a la Ravenclaw mirándole con un gesto entre picaro y tierno. Al principio no pudo reaccionar pero luego gritó y saltó de la cama todavía mirando en dirección a ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lunática en La Madriguera? A él nadie le contaba nada. Harry empezó a reír seguido por Luna. Y él no tardó en unirse a la risa general, aunque lo hizo de forma más nerviosa que ellos.

La rubia se puso en pie y abrazó fuertemente a Ron, y sin decir una palabra empezó a bajar dando saltos por el pasillo y las escaleras. Él se quedó algo aturdido con los acontecimientos, jamás se acostumbraría a las reacciones de esa chica, pero cada vez le caía mejor. Segundos después puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y bajaron a comer algo.


End file.
